LOS GEMELOS SIAMESES
by adrinag1
Summary: Candy es una pequeña que vive con la Tía Abuela después de quedar huérfana. Un día, dos pequeños gatitos llegaron a su vida para traerle alegría, buenos momentos y también una gran enseñanza. Minific presentado en la Guerra Florida 2016.


**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

LOS GEMELOS SIAMESES

Una fría noche de invierno durante una gran tormenta, al calor del fuego de hogar en uno de los cuartos de servicio en cierta mansión, una gatita daba a luz por primera vez a sus crías. Después de sufrir con los dolores de parto, la recién estrenada madre contemplaba orgullosa y cansada después de su agonía, a sus pequeñitos: se trataba de dos gatitos... dos gemelos tan blancos como la nieve que caía sin cesar afuera.

A los pocos minutos y mientras ella lamía con todo su amor a sus hijos, un par de miradas curiosas se acercaron a ver a los recién llegados. Se trataba de una anciana y de su pequeña niña,  
-¡Mira Tía Abuela, son dos gatitos!- exclamó con infantil voz la niña de grandes ojos verdes.

Al oír a sus amos acercarse, la feliz madre, una gata de hermoso pelaje blanco, se volvió a mirarlas. Coqueta era una bellísima y fina gata de Angora que poseía una cualidad única: tenía un ojo azul y otro ámbar. Así que con sus particulares orbes, se dedicó a observar atenta a la dama de quien era mascota y a quienes todos en la mansión donde vivían, llamaban respetuosamente la Sra. Elroy.

En cuanto la elegante señora se acercó para ver a los recién llegados, miró a través de sus espejuelos a un par de bolitas tan diminutas que apenas y se podría decir que eran unos gatitos. Sin duda los recién llegados eran pequeñitos y frágiles.

Por esa razón, cuando la chiquilla a su lado se quiso acercar arrodillándose junto a ellos con la intención de acariciarlos, la autoritaria mujer con voz suave pero firme, le pidió que no lo hiciera,  
-Candice- la rubia detuvo su mano justo antes de alcanzarlos y con el rostro dibujando una incógnita, se volvió a verla -aún no puedes tocarlos, ya que son muy pequeños y podrías lastimarlos.-  
-Pero me gustaría acariciarlos, Tía- replicó ella con voz de súplica.  
-Podrás hacerlo en unos días más cuando crezcan un poco.-  
-Entiendo- replicó la rubia en voz baja.

Poniéndose de pie, Candice entonces dirigió su mirada a Coqueta que en ese momento la observaba. A pesar de confiar en sus dueños, su instinto de madre le decía que tenía que estar muy atenta en cuanto a la seguridad de sus pequeños se refería.

Así que sin mucho por hacer, la niña ojiverde dejó soltar un gran suspiro de resignación y tomando la mano de la anciana, le preguntó con curiosidad,  
-¿Cuándo podré venir para jugar con ellos?-  
-Si quieres, podrás venir a verlos todos los días, pero tendrás que esperar a que crezcan un poco para que puedas agarrarlos sin peligro a lastimarlos...-  
-Entiendo- respondió de nuevo resignada.

Momentos después, la dama le indicó a su pequeña que era el momento de retirarse y con un ademán infantil y una sonrisa, la niña se despidió de quienes ya consideraba sus nuevos amigos.

Al quedarse sola de nuevo en el lugar, Coqueta continuó lamiendo a sus pequeños que no se apartaban de ella buscando el calor de madre, algo que su instinto natural les dictaminaba hacer. Después de acicalarlos un poco, la madre y sus crías se sumieron en un profundo sueño en su mullida canasta, mientras que afuera la tormenta de nieve continuaba cayendo y arreciaba en la oscuridad.

A la mañana siguiente, la pequeña niña se levantó tan temprano que para la hora en que las mucamas y la Sra. Elroy la fueron a buscar, no la hallaron en su habitación. Sabiendo dónde la podían encontrar, bajaron de inmediato al cuarto de servicio y efectivamente, ahí estaba ella. Aún en pijamas, Candy, como se le llamaba afectuosamente en la mansión a la chiquilla, se encontraba boca abajo en el suelo junto a la canasta donde Coqueta y sus gatitos reposaban, mientras los miraba emocionada en silencio.

En cuanto fue hallada, la dama carraspeó para llamar la atención de la pequeña fugitiva,  
-¡Buen día, Tía Abuela!- se levantó la niña de inmediato para saludar con un afectuoso beso en la mejilla a la estoica señora.  
-Buenos días- le respondió seria -me puedes decir, ¿qué haces levantada tan temprano?-  
-Quise venir a ver a los gatitos- le respondió inocentemente.  
-¿En qué quedamos ayer?-  
-Te prometí que no jugaría con ellos y he cumplido mi palabra, no los he tocado. Pero, quise venir a saludarlos y darles los buenos días.-  
-...- la señora soltó un suspiro.

Definitivamente su sobrina-nieta era muy lista y con esa carita inocente de muñeca de porcelana, adornada con esos grandes ojos verdes, la anciana no podía ser ni un ápice de estricta. Quería mucho a su pequeña para negarle nada. Por lo que sin discutir mucho, le pidió a la niña que subiera a cambiarse y le prometió que después de desayunar, la dejaría estar un rato más con los pequeños.

En cuanto la escuchó decirle eso, Candy corrió emocionada a su habitación, seguida por un par de mucamas que fueron a ayudarla a cambiarse para que bajara a desayunar. Al verla comportarse así, la Sra. Elroy solamente meneó la cabeza sabiendo que no importando cuánto quisiera educarla y hacer de ella una jovencita refinada, Candice era tan libre como lo era el viento y tan fresca como una flor silvestre. Su gran amor hacia la que consideraba su hija, hacía que su educación fuera una tarea difícil y por esa razón, se había decidido que muy pronto las cosas cambiarían por su bien.

-

A la semana siguiente, sucedió algo sorprendente a los dos nuevos integrantes de la mansión: por fin pudieron abrir los ojos. El que era ligeramente un poco más grande fue el primero en hacerlo y cuando descubrió que su alrededor estaba lleno de matices desconocidos para él, poco a poco empezó a caminar curioso a su alrededor mientras que el más pequeño continuaba durmiendo. El inquieto travieso pronto se dio cuenta de sus alrededores y su primera acción fue querer salir de la canasta.

Coqueta al darse cuenta, con todo su cariño de madre, lo tomó suavemente del cuello para colocarlo de nueva cuenta dentro del que hasta entonces era "su hogar". Sin embargo, el pequeño rebelde no se daría por vencido y siguió intentándolo hasta que con sus movimientos despertó a su hermano, el cual también abrió los ojos por primera vez.

El otro minino al descubrir el mundo que lo rodeaba, inmediatamente se acurrucó junto a Coqueta que lo lamió con cariño, como dándole a entender que no había nada que temer. El pequeño se quedó quieto al principio pero al ver a su inquieto hermano moverse por todo el lugar, pronto se dio valor y comenzó a hacerle segunda. Ahora la madre tenía que estar al pendiente no sólo de uno, sino de ambos.

Al no poder salir de la canasta, ambos gatitos empezaron a maullar y como era muy temprano, llamaron de inmediato la atención de alguien: se trataba de Dorothy, una de las mucamas. Con una sonrisa, la joven chica subió emocionada para darle las nuevas noticias a la señorita y después de ayudarla a cambiarse, la niña bajó rápidamente para poder verlos.

Candy se acomodó en el suelo junto a Coqueta y sus hijos para descubrir con asombro y una gran sonrisa, que finalmente los bebés habían abierto los ojos. Se trataban de dos gemelos idénticos pero con una única distinción: el color de sus ojos. Así que la niña se dedicó a mirarlos absorta y con curiosidad, ya que uno de ellos los tenía tan azules como el cielo, mientras que el otro mostraba unos hermosos ojos color ámbar.

Emocionada, la pequeña se dedicó a hablar con los pequeñitos,  
-¡Hola! Me llamo Candy- les dijo sonriente -desde ahora, seremos buenos amigos- los mininos solamente la miraron por un momento y sin inmutarse mucho, se dedicaron a seguir inspeccionando el lugar donde se encontraban.

En eso, Dorothy que continuaba cerca haciendo sus deberes de limpieza, se acercó a la niña y mirando la escena con simpatía, le preguntó,  
-¿Ya les puso nombre, señorita?-  
-...- con duda, la ojiverde se volvió a mirarla confundida -¿nombres?-  
-Así es. Si desde pequeños se les da un nombre, cuando crezcan se acostumbraran tanto a él que responderán en seguida. Tal y como lo hace Coqueta.-

Pensativa y mientras colocaba el dedo en el mentón, Candy pensaba y pensaba en cuáles podrían ser los nombres perfectos para tan lindos gatitos. Después de un rato, tuvo una idea y salió corriendo hacia la biblioteca para buscar un libro que la ayudara en su decisión.

En cuanto entró en el lugar, miró absorta por un rato la gran biblioteca y recordando una enciclopedia de animales que su Tía le había mostrado alguna vez, se subió en un banco para poder alcanzarla. Pero en el momento que tomó asiento en el gran escritorio de caoba, se dio cuenta de que ahí había un gran libro con un elaborado diseño. Con curiosidad miró la tapa y se dio cuenta de que se trataba del libro de la Tía Abuela con el árbol genealógico del clan Ardley, su familia.

Curiosa, puso a un lado la enciclopedia y se dedicó a hojear con cuidado el otro, descubriendo que había un separador de piel que marcaba una página en especial. Ahí, entre sus antepasados estaban las fotografías de dos gallardos varones que también fueron hermanos: Archibald y Terrence. Los rostros elegantes y buen mozos de ambos llamaron de inmediato su atención.

Esos nombres serían ideales para sus gatitos si no fueran tan largos y se escucharan tan serios y formales. En eso estaba cuando recordó que a ella misma la llamaban con cariño con un sobrenombre, por lo que la pequeña pensó que podría hacer exactamente lo mismo.

De esta manera comenzó con el primero y se le ocurrió que era buena idea acortarlo tal como Candy había surgido de Candice. Así que por un rato se dedicó a intentarlo con varios sobrenombres hasta que llegó al de "Archie", que le pareció perfecto. Sin embargo, el segundo no la convencía del todo... para ella el nombre mismo le sonaba demasiado formal y serio si lo dejaba así, por lo que continuó leyendo un poco la información sobre el joven hasta que dio con la solución: a él solían llamarlo afectuosamente Terry.  
-¡Es perfecto!- exclamó emocionada y volvió a salir corriendo del lugar hacia donde estaban sus pequeños amigos.

En cuanto llegó, rápidamente se arrodilló frente a ellos y colocando su dedo índice con sumo cuidado en la pequeña frente del gatito con ojos color miel, le dijo,  
-Desde hoy te llamarás Archie- y luego volviéndose al otro con ojos celestes, hizo lo mismo diciéndole -y tú serás Terry...-

Después de eso, comenzó a reír emocionada ante la mirada perpleja de Coqueta y sus dos crías, los cuales por supuesto, no entendían nada de lo que sucedía.

Tan emocionada estaba con su encomienda de dar nombre a los gatitos, que Candy no demoró en salir corriendo en busca de la Tía Abuela para darle las buenas noticias. Así que entrando con algarabía en el estudio, la niña interrumpió de golpe a la anciana que estaba ocupada con un asunto de negocios con George. En cuanto la chiquilla se colocó a su lado, le comenzó a hablar tan emocionada de nombres y gatitos, que por supuesto la anciana no entendió nada. Por lo que la dama le pidió que se calmara para que le pudiera hablar despacio y ella entendiera de qué se trataba todo este escándalo.

Tomando aire, Candy le dijo que tenía que venir con ella porque quería mostrarle algo. La Sra. Elroy tuvo que interrumpir sus labores para seguir a Candy y de una vez por todas, saber el porqué de tanto alboroto. En cuanto ambas se encaminaron al cuarto de servicio, Candy estaba un poco más calmada y entonces, pudo compartirle las nuevas,  
-¡Tía, los gatitos ya tienen nombre!... apurémonos.-

No muy convencida y pensando que su niña les daría un adjetivo más que un nombre a los gatos, la anciana se dejó tomar de la mano y fue guiada hasta donde estaba la familia gatuna,  
-Mira, Tía- dijo señalando a uno -ese se llama Archie y el otro Terry...-  
-¿Cómo?- preguntó asombrada la mujer.  
-Sí, se llaman igual que los hermanos que están en el gran libro de la familia en la biblioteca, Terrence y Archibald. Pero como son muy formales, decidí cambiarlos por Archie y Terry, ¿te gustan?- preguntó orgullosa.

A la anciana casi le da el soponcio. Así que llevándose la mano a la cara para cubrirla y que la niña no viera su enojo, meneó la cabeza con frustración. De inmediato supo de dónde había sacado la susodicha información: del libro que ella había estado leyendo... ¡Sólo a su niña se le ocurriría nombrar a los gatos con los ilustres nombres de sus antepasados!

En cuanto la vio reaccionar así, Candy de inmediato ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado para luego preguntarle intrigada,  
-Son lindos nombres, ¿verdad que te gustan, Tía?-  
-Candice- le dijo dejando escapar un gran suspiro, tratando de calmarse -no creo que a los ilustres primos de mi querido abuelo les gustase mucho lo que acabas de hacer...-  
-¿Por qué no?- la interrumpió mirándola fijamente -los gatitos son muy lindos, ¿no?-

Sabiendo que no importando cuánto le explicase a la niña, todo sería en vano. Además, si le prohibía usar esos nombres, la pequeña podría sentirse regañada y sentida con ella porque ahora todo su mundo se concentraba en los gatitos. La anciana aunque era la disciplina andando, sabía que no podía negarle nada a su pequeña... especialmente ahora que muy pronto tendría que darle una noticia que cambiaría por completo su vida.

Así que haciendo a un lado el sacrilegio que era el usar los nombres de sus ilustres tíos abuelos, dejó soltar un gran suspiro y solamente asintió cediendo ante lo que la niña quería hacer, dándose la media vuelta para alejarse de ahí.

Con aire de triunfo, Candy se volvió a los gatitos y comenzó a hablarles feliz con sus nuevos nombres, como si en realidad se tratasen de unos bebés humanos. Como Coqueta y los pequeños no se inmutaban ante las palabras de cariño de la niña, la rubia permaneció con ellos por largo rato.

-

Al cabo de unos días, los pequeños ya comenzaban a aventurarse a salir de la canasta que era hasta entonces su hogar. Fiel a la promesa hecha, Candy solamente se dedicaba a mirarlos sin tocarlos y reía emocionada al verlos hacer sus pequeñas travesuras.

Sin embargo, la chiquilla notó algo peculiar en ellos. Los hermanos parecían competir entre ellos por el afecto de su madre. Cuando Coqueta acariciaba a uno, el otro de inmediato se adelantaba y como podía, empujaba a su hermano. De los dos, Terry parecía ser el más audaz en hacerlo. Aunque eran idénticos en casi todo, esta manera de ser fue algo que muy pronto lo distinguió entre ellos.

El tiempo seguía transcurriendo y el momento para que los pequeños felinos salieran a dar un paseo había llegado. Como aún había nieve en los jardines, los gatitos fueron llevados a otro cuarto de servicio en donde se almacenaban los comestibles. Pero los intrépidos mininos pronto descubrieron el camino que los llevaba hacia el gran salón cuando comenzaron a seguir a su madre que acostumbraba a andar libre por toda la mansión.

Así que un día cuando Candy estaba concentrada en sus clases de piano, no se dio cuenta de la peculiar audiencia que tenía sino hasta que al terminar de tocar la última nota, escuchó unos suaves maullidos,  
-¡Terry!- exclamó emocionada al ver al pequeño de ojos azules que estaba sentado muy cerca de ella.

De inmediato bajó del asiento y arrodillándose, se sentó y mantuvo quieta en el piso para que su amiguito se pudiera acercar. Al cabo de unos instantes, el felino con cierto miedo y reserva, se fue acercando para oler primero la mano que ella le extendía. Luego sin aviso y súbitamente, subió sin miedo alguno a su regazo para después dejarse acariciar.

La niña estaba feliz y emocionada, ya que ésta era la primera vez que lo tocaba... en sí, era la primera vez que acariciaba a alguno de ellos. Esto fue algo que realmente dejó una profunda huella en la pequeña.

Sin embargo, su atención se concentró en alguien más al notar que su otro amiguito también llegaba a donde estaban. Era Archie que sin pensarlo e imitando a su hermano, también se subió a su regazo y comenzó a ronronear emocionado cuando ella también lo comenzó a acariciar con su otra mano.

No obstante, Terry de alguna manera empujó a su hermano para acaparar las expresiones de cariño de la chiquilla. Candy reía emocionada por lo que consideraba una travesura, sin saber que pronto esta mutua competencia entre los gatitos se tornaría en un asunto un tanto más serio.

Lo que comenzó como un juego, pronto se tornaría en un duelo de voluntades entre los hermanos. Al principio solamente se trataban de empujones y pequeños manotazos sin consecuencia alguna, pero conforme fueron pasando los días, cada vez era más notorio la competencia que esos dos tenían: no solamente por el afecto de su madre, sino por la comida, el espacio en la canasta y principalmente por el cariño de Candy.

Terry parecía ser muy agresivo y al parecer, veía a Archie como un rival más que como un hermano. A veces sin que lo provocara, el pequeño Terry se lanzaba sobre Archie y tomándolo del cuello, lo mordía a lo que su hermano respondía con maullidos y sonados arañazos... todo porque el pequeño rebelde sentía que el cariño de su madre o de Candy de alguna manera le era arrebatado por el otro gatito. Por supuesto que al principio, Archie no sabía cómo reaccionar ante los impulsos de su gemelo, pero con el paso de los días, igualmente sacó a relucir su fuerte carácter que obviamente, también era distintivo en él.

¡Vaya que era un dilema! Los que se suponía deberían quererse y vivir en armonía, resultaron ser como enemigos a los que constantemente se les veía peleando por cualquier cosa.

Para todos en la casa, esta situación al principio les resultaba de lo más normal, ya que creían que se trataban de juegos, pero llegó a resultar molesto cuando las agresiones ocasionaron cierto caos por la casa: rompiendo finas piezas de porcelana, carreras por el salón y constantes maullidos. Por esta razón, cuando las mucamas los veían pelear, trataban de separarlos aventando un trapo o simplemente ahuyentándolos con la escoba. Pero no se percataron que entre más lo hacían, uno de los gatitos se tornaba cada vez más agresivo... ese era el caso de Terry.

Por esa razón y con el paso de las semanas, ninguna de las chicas de la servidumbre podía ya acercarse al minino. Inclusive, varias de ellas recibieron sonados arañazos cuando trataban de acercarse a él. Muy al contrario, su hermano Archie parecía ser más dócil y por ende, se convirtió de inmediato en el favorito de varios en la mansión.

Sin embargo y muy a pesar de lo que los demás opinaran, Candy mostraba igual cariño por ambos. Es más, a veces sin que nadie se diera cuenta, traía a ambos gatitos a escondidas a su habitación para dormir con ellos... y para evitar cualquier conflicto, lo hacía con uno a cada lado. Inteligente como lo era ella, supo que ambos tenían un carácter propio que supo respetar y aceptar de buena gana. Terry era cariñoso pero celoso y dominante, mientras que Archie era tierno, dulce y amoroso.

Varias de las mucamas descubrieron varias veces a ambos gatitos en la recámara de la niña y trataron de llevarlos de vuelta con su madre al almacén, pero mientras que Archie se dejaba llevar sin problema, Terry se rehusaba dejar a su ama y obviamente, más de una de las chicas de la servidumbre terminó con dolorosas marcas en sus manos.

Esto fue algo que en más de una ocasión le hicieron saber a la pequeña ama para que tuviera cuidado. Extrañamente, Candy nunca sufrió de rasguño alguno porque al parecer, a la chiquilla no le importaba que uno de sus amiguitos fuera un tanto agresivo con los demás, ya que con ella se mostraba todo lo contrario: dulce y cariñoso. Curiosamente, esa había sido la relación que la rubia había desarrollado con el pequeño rebelde y de la que nadie más en la mansión gozaba: una de extrema confianza.

No obstante, cuando la Tía Elroy supo esto, de inmediato asignó a Dorothy para que observara si el gatito era también agresivo con la pequeña como lo era con los demás, ya que le preocupaba que Candice sufriera de alguna lastimadura. La respuesta fue un rotundo no. Aún cuando se le aseguró esto, la anciana vigilaba atenta cuando los tres jugaban y efectivamente, aunque los mininos parecían pelearse entre ellos, no había razón alguna para alarmarse por la manera dócil con que trataban a su hija. Esto la tranquilizó mucho porque lo último que quería, era tener que lidiar con un drama con los gatos en caso de que tuviera que deshacerse de ellos. Emilia necesitaba entonces de toda su concentración y atención, ya que necesitaba ocuparse de cosas más serias e importantes en ese momento... algo sumamente delicado y que estaba relacionado con su sobrina.

-

Con el paso de los días, a la Sra. Elroy se le veía muy ocupada con una importante cuestión que Candy no comprendía del todo y raramente ambas dispusieron de tiempo para disfrutar juntas como lo hacían antes. En este sentido, la Sra. Elroy agradeció la presencia de los gatitos que de alguna manera distraían a su niña mientras ella se encontraba ausente la mayor parte del día, muy ocupada con sus asuntos. Por esa razón, no le importaba que Candy pasara mucho tiempo con los mininos.

La realidad era que la dama en cuestión pasaba largas horas en su estudio con su fiel asistente George, arreglando lo que serían los planes para el futuro de Candy, mientras que la niña pasaba las horas en el salón con sus dos nuevos amiguitos, jugando y riendo con ellos. Lamentablemente, Candice Ardley disfrutaba con alegría su estancia en la mansión ignorando que muy pronto la vida que había conocido hasta entonces, estaba a punto de cambiar por completo.

Cuando por fin llegó la primavera y la nieve ya había desaparecido de los alrededores, Candy no tardó en mostrarles a sus compañeritos de juegos el hermoso jardín del que ella disfrutaba tanto. Así que era común verla corriendo mientras dos bolitas blancas corrían tras de ella y la seguían por dondequiera. Los dos gatitos se habían encariñado tanto con Candy que para ese momento, los tres se volvieron inseparables.

Esos fueron días muy felices para quien en otro momento, había llevado una vida solitaria. Desafortunadamente, la niña había conocido la pérdida y la soledad a muy temprana edad y de alguna manera, la vida trató de compensarla dándole esta pequeña felicidad.

Fue precisamente una tarde mientras Candy jugaba feliz con sus mascotas, que la Sra. Elroy miraba preocupada la escena desde el ventanal de su estudio. Emilia sabía que muy pronto la pequeña tendría que separarse de sus amiguitos,  
-George- dijo ella sin despegar la mirada de la niña -¿cuándo debemos partir para Londres?-  
-En una semana, Sra. Elroy. La señorita Candice deberá comenzar con sus estudios muy pronto.-  
-¿Está todo listo?-  
-Sí, señora. El Colegio donde asistirá comienza las clases el próximo mes y ya todo está arreglado- la anciana dejó ir un fuerte suspiro al no gustarle la idea de separarse tan pronto de su querida niña.

La realidad era que Candy había perdido a sus padres hacía poco más de un año y como no tenía otro pariente más que la Tía Elroy, había quedado bajo su tutela. Ahora que la pequeña estaba por cumplir los ocho años, era necesario comenzar con su educación y como la Tía Abuela no podía hacerse cargo de los asuntos familiares del que fuera el padre de Candice, velar por sus intereses y así como de su educación, decidió que internarla en un colegio era lo mejor.

Esta decisión que se había tomado desde hacía unas semanas le pesaba demasiado a la anciana mujer. Se había encariñado tanto con la pequeña que la sentía como suya, y lo último que hubiera deseado era apartarse de ella, llevándose consigo la única felicidad de la que disponía... en efecto, Emilia Elroy nunca se casó y por ende, nunca tuvo familia propia.

Así que apesadumbrada por lo inevitable que estaba por venir, se volvió a mirar a George para decirle,  
-Por favor, asegúrate que todo esté listo. Partiremos un poco antes, ya que me gustaría pasar el más tiempo posible con ella para que se adapte a la vida en Londres, antes de llevarla al San Pablo...-  
-Se hará como me pide- respondió él haciendo una venia antes de abandonar la habitación.

Al quedarse sola, Emilia se volvió a mirar de nuevo a su chiquilla que continuaba jugando con los gatitos. Frunciendo el ceño, se dijo a sí misma,  
-No sé cómo voy a decirle que pronto tendrá que dejarlos...- y diciendo esto, se alejó de la ventana para sentarse de nuevo en el escritorio y mirar una fotografía de la niña retratada en sus brazos. En verdad que la quería muchísimo y el sólo pensar que se separaría pronto de ella, la apesadumbró tanto que las lágrimas se asomaron en esos cansados ojos.

-

La felicidad y alegría que esos gatitos trajeron a la mansión sólo podía compararse a la que Candy misma trajo consigo cuando llegó por primera vez. Por toda la mansión y los jardines se escuchaban risas juguetonas que daban vida a lo que en otro momento fue una sobria propiedad.

No obstante, no todo es para siempre y pronto llegó el día en que la Tía Elroy charlaría seriamente con Candy para hablarle no sólo sobre el viaje, sino también de su nueva vida en el Real Colegio San Pablo en Londres.

Entre confusión y desánimo, Candy recibió la noticia con tristeza. La anciana miraba a su chiquilla con lástima e intentando disimular su emoción, le habló con seriedad,  
-Por favor, Candice, quiero que sepas que es por tu bien que te llevo a Londres. Ahí aprenderás muchas cosas que te ayudarán para que llegues a ser una dama distinguida, tal y como le hubiera gustado a tus padres. ¿Verdad que entiendes lo que te digo?- le preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.  
-Sí... Tía...- le respondió la rubia sollozando.  
-Ven aquí, mi niña- y abriendo los brazos, la llamó para sentarla en su regazo para que la pequeña se refugiara y pudiera llorar desahogándose.

La niña no lo dudó ni por un momento y corrió a los brazos de quien ahora era su madre para buscar consuelo,  
-No quiero separarme de ti...- le decía entre lágrimas acurrucándose en su pecho.  
-Te aseguro que no será por mucho tiempo, te lo prometo. Como estarás en Londres por algunos años, he decidido que lo mejor es mudarme contigo, pero antes necesito arreglar muchas cosas acá.-  
-¿Lo prometes?... papá y mamá se fueron... y me dejaron sola...- Emilia casi rompe a llorar al escucharla hablar así.  
-Sí, mi niña, te lo prometo.-

La anciana al sentir lo mucho que la niña la quería, la abrazaba fuerte mientras la besaba tiernamente en la cabeza y Candy se aferraba más a ella. Luego al calmarse un poco, la Sra. Elroy continuó diciendo,  
-Desafortunadamente tus padres se han ido, pero me tienes a mí y no pienso dejarte sola. Por esa razón, en cuanto todo esté listo acá con los negocios de tu padre, de inmediato me iré a vivir a Londres para estar cerca de ti. Con la ayuda de George, desde allá podré seguir al tanto de las empresas que fueron de mi querido sobrino. De esta manera, tendré los fines de semana libres para que puedas venir a pasarlos conmigo.-  
-¿Podré hacerlo?-  
-Así es. Ya arreglamos con el Colegio para que te den permiso de salir y vengas a pasar esos días conmigo. Estaremos juntas desde el viernes hasta el domingo.-

Candy entonces se separó un poco para mirarla atenta. Si era así, no le importaría ir a la escuela durante la semana, todo con tal de pasar unos días con su querida Tía Abuela. Mirándola ya más tranquila, Emilia con su mano secó las lágrimas que aún inundaban esas esmeraldas frente a ella,  
-Candice, nunca olvides esto que te voy a decir...- la mujer tomó aire para después dejarlo escapar en un largo suspiro -ahora tú eres mi hija y nada ni nadie me separará de ti. Eres lo único que me importa y si hago esto es porque te quiero mucho y deseo todo lo mejor para ti. ¿Comprendes todo ahora?-

La pequeña la miraba atenta y su respuesta vino con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza. Luego de aceptar lo que su querida tía le dijo, le sonrió levemente. Esto en verdad que conmovió a la anciana que la tomó de nuevo entre sus brazos y la abrazó fuertemente... tal como lo esperaba, su niña lo había entendido todo perfectamente. En ese momento a la afligida anciana se le quitó un gran peso de encima.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir algo más, fue la pequeña la que tomó la palabra para preguntarle,  
-Terry y Archie vendrán con nosotros, ¿verdad?-

Esto sí que no se lo esperaba y la reacción de Emilia fue abrir los ojos con sorpresa. Mirándola sonriendo como estaba, no supo qué decirle. Traer a dos gatos a Inglaterra no sería algo fácil, en especial cuando estaba al tanto de que los dos mininos no se llevaban bien y que peleaban constantemente.  
-Candice, no creo que sea una buena idea.-  
-¿Por qué no, Tía?-  
-Hay que tomar en cuenta que es una gran responsabilidad cuidar a uno, cuánto más lo son dos. Además, recuerda que los dos pelean constantemente y cuando no estés, las mucamas no podrán controlarlos, ¿o me equivoco?-  
-...- a Candy no le quedó de otra más que asentir. Esto era algo que sabía bien, sería un gran problema para alguien más que cuidara de ellos, alguien que no fuera ella.  
-Además, no creo que sea justo para Coqueta que le arrebatemos a sus hijos...-  
-Ella puede también venir con nosotros- interrumpió la pequeña.  
-Candy- le dijo con preocupación -traerlos a todos es imposible. Recuerda que al principio yo no estaré allá y solamente habrá una persona en la mansión. No sería justo para Dorothy que se hiciera cargo de todo allá. Imagínate lo ocupada que se encontrará si además de todo, tuviera que velar por las mascotas. Te recuerdo que prácticamente estará sola. Por esa razón, te digo que no sería fácil, porque no habrá nadie más que pueda cuidar de ellos en nuestra casa en Londres.-

Con tristeza, Candy bajó la mirada y comenzó a llorar quedamente de nuevo, pero esta vez lo hizo con mayor emoción por la que parecía ser la inminente separación de a quienes consideraba sus grandes amigos y a quienes quería tanto.

Viéndola así de triste, le rompió el corazón a Emilia. Así que no pudiendo contenerse, lo meditó un poco y tomando una rápida decisión, de nueva cuenta estaba cediendo ante la petición de Candy,  
-Está bien- dijo con derrota a lo que la niña rápidamente levantó la mirada -haremos como dices, pero con una condición: solamente podrás traer a uno de ellos.-  
-¿A uno?-  
-Sí. Como traer a Coqueta está totalmente fuera de toda discusión y lo mejor para ella es quedarse aquí en la mansión, no es justo separarla de sus dos pequeños, por lo que lo convenido será traer solamente a uno. Aunque no será fácil, ya veremos cómo lo resolvemos en Londres.-  
-¿Solamente... a uno?- preguntó quedamente, ya que en realidad la rubia se estaba cuestionando a sí misma.  
-...- La Tía Elroy solamente asintió y la abrazó de nuevo sabiendo lo mucho que esto afectaba a la niña.

De esta manera, el destino de Candy había sido ya trazado y muy pronto también lo sería el de uno de los gatitos.

-

Los siguientes dos días fueron de mucha tristeza para la pequeña. Aunque se la pasaba jugando y riendo con los gemelos, su mente no dejaba de pensar en la gran decisión que estaba por tomar. Cuando se decidía por uno, el otro inmediatamente venía a su mente y por ende, sentía mucha angustia y tristeza.

De esta manera, siguieron transcurriendo los días y en la mansión todo se estaba preparando para el viaje que Candy y la Tía Abuela harían muy pronto. Las mucamas se dedicaron por horas a empacar las pertenencias de la niña mientras que Candy observaba todo impotente, todavía sin poder tomar su decisión.

Así fue pasando el tiempo hasta que llegó la noche antes de la partida. Esa velada, Candy estaba en su cama recostada de lado con ambos gatitos jugueteando cerca de ella. La chiquilla los miraba con suma tristeza porque pronto tendría que despedirse de uno de ellos. En eso, se escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta y sin siquiera levantar la mirada, supo que era la Tía Abuela la que entraba.

Al verla tan triste, la anciana se fue a sentar en la cama junto a ella. Candy ni se inmutó y continuó mirando a los gatitos. Emilia supo que esto realmente la estaba afectando y al ser esta la primera gran decisión en su vida, entendía el porqué Candy estaba más que confundida... eso era algo que aunque la anciana realmente comprendía, en realidad no podía hacer nada,  
-¿Has decidido a cuál vas a traer?-  
-No... aún no...- fue su parca respuesta.  
-Recuerda que mañana salimos temprano y...-  
-Lo sé- interrumpió ella -no te preocupes, Tía- suspiró -no demoraré, te lo prometo.-  
-Como Dorothy vendrá con nosotras, será ella la que cuidará del gatito. Así que no te preocupes por el que llevarás, y en cuanto al otro, se quedará con Coqueta y estará bien. Pero ahora, trata de descansar porque mañana temprano tenemos que salir para Nueva York y es un largo viaje. Dorothy vendrá en cuanto despiertes para traerte la canasta en donde llevarás al gatito en el viaje.-  
-...- Candy solamente asintió mientras se dedicaba a acariciarlos. Su corazón estaba realmente dividido y elegir a uno era mucho más difícil de lo que supuso.

La conmovida anciana solamente le acarició el cabello a la niña y sin decir más, se volvió a mirar apesadumbrada la escena y luego salió de la habitación. La chiquilla entonces comenzó a llorar y fue tanta su tristeza que lo hizo amargamente por largo rato, hasta que se quedó profundamente dormida.

Muy temprano a la mañana siguiente, Dorothy entró en la habitación de Candy y lo que presenció ahí la enterneció mucho: la niña estaba durmiendo plácidamente con los dos gatitos acurrucados junto a ella, uno a cada lado.

La mucama sintió mucha lástima por la chiquilla y sin querer despertarla aún, se dedicó a arreglarlo todo para que estuviese listo para cuando ella se levantara. Así que cuando las campanillas del reloj sonaron dando las siete, los gatitos ya estaban arriba y jugaban con el rizado y largo cabello de Candy. Esto fue lo que eventualmente la despertó.

Mirándolos, con una leve sonrisa les dio los buenos días y sentándose, los tomó con cuidado abrazándolos con cariño,  
-No importando a quién elija, por favor, entiendan que los quiero mucho a los dos y que nunca los olvidaré- y diciendo esto los acarició a cada uno con su rostro y sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas comenzaron nuevamente a rodar por sus mejillas.

Los gatitos no entendían lo que sucedía pero de algo sí estaban seguros, presentían que algo importante estaba por suceder.

Una hora después, Candy estaba lista para el viaje y con los gatitos en los brazos, salió de su habitación. Al llegar a la escalera, la pequeña presenció toda la conmoción que se vivía, ya que todos en la mansión corrían de un lado a otro llevando maletas que los sirvientes iban acomodando en el coche, mientras que la Tía Elroy daba instrucciones de último minuto al mayordomo que quedaría encargado de todo hasta su regreso.

Bajando lentamente, la pequeña sintió cómo su corazón se encogía de angustia ante la inminente partida y lo que esto representaba. Justo al bajar, Candy se encontró de frente con Coqueta que también presentía que algo estaba por suceder. Ambas miradas se cruzaron y sostuvieron por un momento. Entonces Candy se agachó para dejar a ambos gatitos en el piso, los cuales corrieron de inmediato a su madre... la cual los recibió, acariciándolos con cariño.

Mirando la escena con tristeza, Candy se arrodilló y comenzó a acariciar a Coqueta, como signo de despedida,  
-Por favor, cuídate mucho y cuida del que se quedará contigo...- un nudo se le formó en la garganta -no estoy segura de cuándo nos volveremos a ver, pero quiero que sepas que siempre serán parte de mí.-

En eso, Candy tomó a Archie entre sus manos y abrazándolo, le dio un beso en su cabecita,  
-¡Jamás te olvidaré!- fueron sus únicas palabras.

Entonces lo dejó ir junto a su madre para tomar a Terry y salir corriendo. Al ver que Candy se iba sin él, Archie de inmediato se fue tras ella. Pero como Candy subió rápidamente al coche, no pudo alcanzarla; así cuando llegó a la puerta, vio cómo la niña desde la ventana lo miraba con tristeza. La pequeña con impotencia, se dio entonces cuenta de cómo Archie estaba ahí mirándola mientras comenzaba a maullar, llamándola desesperado.

En ese momento el cochero dio la orden a los caballos y el coche comenzó lentamente a moverse alejándose de la entrada. El pequeño Archie no entendía nada de lo que sucedía y su reacción fue salir corriendo tras de Candy que continuaba mirándolo desde la ventana, mientras extendía su brazo y le decía adiós con lágrimas en los ojos.

Aún cuando Archie salió corriendo tras ella con todas sus fuerzas, sus patitas no tenían la fuerza suficiente para correr a la par y alcanzarla, por lo que muy pronto fue dejado atrás a medio jardín, cansado sin poder avanzar más. Al detenerse, sólo se quedó ahí, contemplando como lentamente Candy desaparecía de su vista y literalmente de su vida. Con gran tristeza, el gatito comenzó a maullar desesperado al verse desamparado y completamente solo en el lugar.

Sin embargo, el pequeñito no se había percatado que Coqueta había ido tras de él cuando se apartó de su lado y ahora que la necesitaba más que nunca, la dulce madre se acercó a él para consolarlo de la que también fue una gran pérdida para ella. Por largo rato Archie se quedó maullando desconsolado, mientras que Coqueta lo lamía con dulzura.

De esta manera había sido la triste despedida entre Candy y el pequeño Archie.

-

Días después en el barco que continuaba navegando hacia su destino en Inglaterra, una chiquilla trataba de aceptar el dolor de su pérdida. Por esa razón, a Candy se la veía en todo momento distraída con semblante triste, retraída y muy callada. Así, era común verla deambulando por la cubierta con mirada triste mientras que llevaba a Terry en sus brazos. En verdad que el haber dejado a Archie la había afectado mucho y esto preocupaba en demasía a su acongojada Tía.

Por esa razón, una tarde en la que estaba sentada en la cubierta jugando con Terry en su regazo, mientras la brisa jugaba revoloteando suavemente sus rizos, la Tía Abuela se acercó a su niña para que charlaran,  
-¿Sigues triste por el otro gatito?-  
-Sí, Tía... lo extraño mucho...-  
-Créeme que te entiendo- dijo la anciana -es la ley de la vida. Las personas vienen y las personas van... siendo siempre lo más triste la despedida. Pero ahora que te veo así, creo que puedo decir que lo mismo puede suceder con los animalitos. Sin embargo, mi niña, hay que seguir adelante en nuestro camino.-  
-Comprendo- le dijo ella mirando a Terry que jugueteaba con sus dedos en su regazo.  
-Me alegra saber que lo entiendes.-  
-Sólo prométeme una cosa, Tía... que Archie tendrá un buen hogar también.-  
-Así será, no te preocupes- la anciana miraba con ternura a su niña, que aún a pesar de todo, sentía que Archie seguía siendo su responsabilidad.

Emilia sabía que el destino había sido cruel con su pequeña, no solamente había perdido a sus padres sino que ahora, estaba sufriendo otra pérdida, que aunque era pequeña en comparación, también la estaba afectando mucho.

No obstante, ahora la chiquilla tenía un pequeño consuelo en el gatito que estaba junto a ella. Pero mientras estaba mirándola con detenimiento, la Tía se dio cuenta de que el minino la observaba atento y entonces agregó,  
-Candy, recuerda que tienes un gran destino por delante y que no debes mirar atrás con tristeza, al contrario, anímate y afronta lo que viene por adelante con una sonrisa.-  
-...- la niña con rostro serio entendió lo que le quería decir y solamente asintió aún con su mirada fija en su regazo.  
-Por lo menos- continuó Emilia -tienes a uno de ellos contigo, así que no ha sido del todo una gran pérdida para ti.-  
-...- la rubia levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de ella.  
-Si continúas así de triste y desanimada, entonces quiere decir que lo que en realidad te sucede es que te arrepientes por la decisión que has tomado... ¿es acaso eso lo que te tiene así?-  
-No- respondió quedamente y meneando la cabeza.  
-Entonces, prométeme que pronto estarás bien. Te aseguro que el otro gatito se encuentra bien al lado de Coqueta y cuando crezca se olvidará de todo, aún cuando tú nunca te olvides de él. No me queda duda de que pronto él también encontrará a alguien que lo cuide tan bien como tú lo has hecho desde que nació, así que no hay motivo por el cual debas estar triste. No sabes cuánto me gustaría verte animosa como antes... extraño mucho eso en ti.-

Y acariciándole la cara, se levantó para marcharse. En eso, justo cuando se volvía para alejarse y estaba a punto de irse, Candy la sorprendió diciendo,  
-Tía- tomó aire para continuar -Archie estará bien, eso lo sé.-  
-Claro que estará bien allá, recuerda que está con su madre- la anciana la miró por sobre su hombro.  
-No Tía, no me refiero a eso sino que cuando crezca seguramente habrá alguien más que lo pueda llegar a querer... no como en el caso de...- y se volvió a mirar a Terry que estaba en sus brazos y la miraba curioso.-

La chiquilla se quedó en silencio por un momento y tragando en seco antes de agregar, miró con dulzura a su gatito,  
-A Terry nunca nadie lo comprenderá... nadie más que yo.-  
-¿Qué quieres decir?- para entonces Emilia se volvió a acercar a la niña, extrañada por sus palabras.  
-Él no confía en nadie más que en mí y por esa razón si lo dejaba, hubiera sufrido mucho. Nadie se hubiera podido acercar a él y con el tiempo se hubiera vuelto huraño y muy agresivo. De los dos, es el que más me necesita...-

Al escucharla hablar así, ahora Emilia entendía lo que en verdad había sucedido. Candy no había tomado su decisión pensando en ella, sino en el gatito mismo. Esto fue algo que dejó sin palabras a la anciana. Ahora lo entendía todo perfectamente, el corazón de su pequeña era uno tan grande que solamente ella pudo haber pensado en esto. Esto conmovió a la anciana hasta las entrañas.

Con lágrimas formándose en sus ojos, la tomó entre sus brazos para abrazarla... jamás Emilia se imaginó que su pequeña fuera tan generosa y entendiera la realidad de las cosas a tan temprana edad. Desde que partieron pensó que esa tristeza de ella se debía meramente a un capricho suyo, pero ahora todo le quedaba claro: había basado su decisión no en lo que sentía o deseaba para ella, sino lo que era mejor para todos... en especial para el gatito en sus brazos. Esto hablaba de un gran sacrificio.

Después de esa charla que tuvieron, el ánimo de Candy fue eventualmente cambiando. Tal vez lo que la pequeña necesitaba, era exteriorizar los motivos que la llevaron a elegir a Terry en vez de a Archie y una vez que lo hizo, aceptando las consecuencias de su decisión, su corazón se aligeró y comenzó a ver las cosas de una manera más positiva. Por lo que una vez que llegaron al puerto de Southampton, se la veía con mejores ánimos.

-

Los días que Candy y la Tía Elroy disfrutaron juntas fueron muy felices, ya que ambas se la pasaron dando largos paseos por la cosmopolita ciudad. Sin embargo, esos días también llegaron pronto a su fin, y sin sentirlo, la niña estaba ya por comenzar con sus clases.

Entonces fue el turno de Emilia de despedirse de su hija. Por cuestiones de viaje y de asuntos de negocios, pasarían por lo menos tres meses antes de que se volvieran a ver. La tristeza invadió de nueva cuenta a Candy y esta vez, no le quedó más remedio que aceptar la separación que en sí, prometía no ser tan larga como se creyó en un principio.

Entre lágrimas y abrazos, Candy se despidió el día que partió al colegio no sólo de Emilia sino también de Terry que se quedaría a cargo de Dorothy en su nuevo hogar. Como el pequeño minino se rehusaba a separarse de Candy, no fue sino hasta que la mucama lo colocó en su canasta, que la niña por fin pudo apartarse de él y partir.

Sin embargo, muy al contrario de lo que todos se imaginaban, la reacción que tuvo Terry fue una muy distinta a la esperada. El gatito se volvió solitario y se le veía pasar largas horas en la ventana esperando pacientemente día tras día a que su dueña regresara. Algo que eventualmente ocurrió semanas después cuando Candy por fin pudo volver a la casa durante un día festivo.

Ese día, tanto la niña como el gatito se volvieron a reunir y ambos no cabían de la alegría ocasionada por el encuentro... la espera había valido la pena porque ambos sabían con certeza que no importando lo que sucediera, si llegasen a separarse otra vez, ellos siempre se volverían a reunir de nuevo. Eran inseparables y por ende, se tenían el uno al otro.

-

Sin embargo, las cosas fueron un tanto diferentes al otro lado del Atlántico. Unos meses después en la ciudad de Chicago, la Tía Elroy estaba preparando todo para su partida definitiva hacia Europa. Dejando los negocios a cargo de George, el hombre también se ocuparía de la que había sido la mansión de la familia, la cual se había decidido que permaneciera cerrada hasta que Emilia regresara con Candy. Lo más probable era que sucediera muchos años después, una vez que hubiese concluido la niña con sus estudios.

Así que un día antes de partir, la anciana se encontraba en la terraza tomando té mientras en silencio, se despedía del que había sido su hogar por tanto tiempo. En eso, Coqueta se acercó a ella seguida por su pequeño. Al verlos, Emilia recordó que aún no sabía qué podía hacer con ellos y como le había prometido a Candy que velaría por su bienestar, se encontraba en un gran dilema.

Pensando en las posibles soluciones, fue interrumpida por el mayordomo que vino a avisarle que tenía visitas. Sorprendida ante quiénes podrían ser, la Tía Elroy se puso de pie para recibirlas: se trataban de los señores Britter y de su pequeña hija Annie, una chiquilla de la misma edad de Candy.

Feliz de ver a sus amistades, la anciana los saludó gustosa y de inmediato, los invitó a que la acompañaran a tomar el té. Sin embargo, en el momento en que Annie vio al pequeño Archie, se separó de sus padres y corrió a su lado,  
-Annie, por favor...- la llamó su madre.  
-Mira que gatito tan lindo, mamá- le dijo al tiempo que lo cargaba.  
-Hija, ten cuidado- volvió a insistir la mujer.  
-No tienes por qué preocuparte- le aseguró Emilia -es muy dócil y no la rasguñará.-

Al escucharlo, la Sra. Britter se tranquilizó, pero fue Annie la que se emocionó más al saber que podía jugar con el pequeño de ojos ambarinos.

Por largo rato, mientras que los adultos charlaban, la pequeña niña se dedicó a jugar en la terraza con el juguetón gatito que al parecer había congeniado de inmediato con ella. En realidad lo que sucedió es que Archie había crecido un poco y en su tierna infancia, esa niña frente a él le recordaba mucho a la que tanto había estado extrañando.

Así que para cuando tuvieron que despedirse, Annie no quería irse e insistió en que quería seguir jugando con el gatito. Contrariados, sus padres quisieron hacerla entrar en razón,  
-Annie, hija- le dijo su padre -es el momento de irnos.-  
-Quiero seguir jugando con él, papá.-  
-Eso no es posible, Annie...-  
-Tal vez el gatito pueda venir conmigo- insistió la niña bajo la mirada abochornada de sus padres que no supieron entonces qué hacer.

Pero en ese momento Emilia intervino, ya que había estado observándola por largo rato y había llegado a una conclusión. Así que teniendo en sus manos lo que sería lo mejor para todos, comentó,  
-Si quieres puedes llevártelo.-  
-No quisiera ocasionarle problemas, Sra. Elroy- se disculpó muy apenada la Sra. Britter.  
-No es molestia, al contrario, me ayudaría mucho si ustedes pudieran darle un buen hogar al que fuera el gatito de Candice- y mirando a Annie le dijo -si tus padres están de acuerdo y prometes cuidarlo, entonces es tuyo. Su nombre es Archie- Annie se volvió a mirar a sus padres para ver su reacción, a lo que ellos asintieron de buena gana.

La niña de grandes ojos azules estaba feliz con la propuesta y luego de dedicarles una gran sonrisa a todos, dirigió su mirada al pequeño en sus brazos,  
-Archie... ese es en verdad un lindo nombre, tanto como lo eres tú- y cargándolo hacia arriba le comentó emocionada -¡desde ahora estaremos juntos y seremos amigos!- y comenzó a reír con alegría.

Al ver la escena, los Britter respiraron aliviados y agradecieron a la Sra. Elroy por haberle dado esa felicidad a su tímida hija.

Así fue como también el pequeño Archie encontraría la felicidad en manos de una niña. Curiosamente no se trataba de aquella a la que había querido tanto desde que nació, sino de una que llegó a querer con el tiempo.

-

Con el paso de los años los gemelos crecieron y siguieron adelante en la vida, cada uno por su lado y definitivamente con destinos muy diferentes. De esta manera, los gatitos que habían nacido unidos como hermanos, tuvieron al final caminos separados y a una gran distancia.

Esto de alguna manera, había sido lo mejor para los dos, ya que de haber continuado juntos, tal vez sus vidas hubieran sido muy diferentes al no llevarse bien. Las diferencias entre ellos ya marcaban una denotada rivalidad y seguramente con el tiempo, esto hubiera ido empeorado cada vez más.

Por otra parte, como la mansión se quedaría solamente con un par de empleados, la Sra. Elroy decidió también que el lugar ya no era propicio para que Coqueta se quedara ahí, sola y sin nadie que viera por ella. Por lo que al final, la que había sido la mascota de la familia por años, eventualmente se mudó a la casa de George donde fue también de gran compañía para el solitario hombre que la recibió con gusto.

De esta manera todos en la familia gatuna ya se habían encaminado en sus nuevos destinos.

-

Al transcurrir del tiempo y muchos años después, cuando los mininos fueron tan solo un recuerdo para Candy que ahora era ya una hermosa joven, era sorprendente el hecho de que la chica todavía tuviera gratos recuerdos de ellos en su memoria y aún los tuviera presentes. Así que cada vez que en su ajetreada vida de adulta se topaba con un gatito, la rubia volvía sin remedio al pasado para recordar vívidamente y con nostalgia a aquellos pequeñitos que vinieron a su vida cuando más los necesitaba.

En efecto, habían llegado a ella cuando aún se estaba reponiendo por la pérdida de sus padres. Ellos fueron de una gran apoyo cuando, sin evitarlo, tuvo que nuevamente cambiar el rumbo de todo, lejos de su patria, en un lugar lejano y ajeno para ella para formarse un futuro.

Por fortuna y en esta ocasión, uno de ellos la había acompañado en su nueva aventura por tierras inglesas, siendo de un gran apoyo emocional cuando tuvo que adaptarse a la que fue su nueva vida.

No obstante, aún ahora que ambos se habían marchado para siempre, cada uno de ellos había dejado una profunda huella en su interior... tal y como aquella que dejan esas personas especiales que se cruzan en nuestro camino: una que no se borra fácilmente a pesar del transcurso del tiempo.

Por lo que siempre que la chica cerraba los ojos y pensaba en Terry y Archie, Candice Ardley rememoraba con cariño a las que fueron sus queridas mascotas... aquellos pequeños pero inigualables seres que en un tiempo en su infancia fueron sus primeros amigos, compartiendo juntos la alegría y felicidad de la que recordaba como una de las épocas más felices de su niñez.

Ahora en su presente, la joven continuaba adelante con su destino, tal y como la Tía Elroy alguna vez se lo aconsejó. Sin embargo, las memorias del pasado seguirían presentes y permanecerían ahí para ser rememoradas cuantas veces se quisiera. Y de entre todas ellas había una en particular que seguramente jamás olvidaría: aquella tan especial que involucraba a los pequeños Archie y Terry... la cual, indudablemente Candice Ardley atesoraría para siempre.

FIN 


End file.
